


Wanting

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Fic set after the scene on the bridge in Limbo when Barbara suggests to Tommy that they go for a drink... instead of going to a pub or bar, they go to Barbara's flatI know that I have already written a 'post Limbo they go to Barbara's flat' fic, but inspiration struck again - sorry!





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My hand shook as I tried to get the key in the lock. Tommy was behind me, his body not quite touching mine, and yet I was fully aware of his presence, his warmth. As I managed to miss the lock for what had to be the third time his hand closed over mine, guiding the key home.

We stumbled through the door and he kicked it closed behind us, never letting go of my hand. Backing me up against the wall, he pressed his frame against mine.

“I missed you Barbara.”

“You had a funny way of showing it! You pushed me away.”

“I had to, there was no other way. It killed me but I had no choice. You were always there though, in my head, in my heart, keeping me sane.”

He moved so that he could slide his arms around me, pulling me close again.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re grieving. It’s a mistake. You don’t want me, I’m…”

“You’re everything, don’t you understand that? You consume me. Every hour of every day, all I can do is think about you; think about being with you, think about talking with you. Christ, even arguing with you makes me feel more alive than I ever did with Helen.”

“But Julia?”

“Was a huge mistake and, as you said, not my finest hour. I was trying to forget you, to drive you out of my thoughts. It didn’t work, you never leave me. I should have known better.”

I tried to wiggle from his grip. I wasn’t scared, but this felt wrong. However, the more I struggled the tighter his embrace became.

“This is wrong.”

“No Barbara, for the first time in a very long while, this, life, it’s right.”

“I’m an intrusive pest.”

“I shouldn’t have said that. All you have ever done is be there for me, shown me how much you care for me, how much you love me. You do love me, don’t you Barbara?”

This was surreal, and I wanted to say no. I wanted to shout at him to get out, but I couldn’t. He was right, I did love him, I had done for a very long time, and I had missed him desperately. As he stared into my eyes the words fell, almost unbidden, from my mouth. “I can’t remember a time when I didn’t.”

His lips began to track sensuous kisses down my neck. I gave in to my desires, my arms finding his waist, encircling him. As he rubbed his groin against mine I groaned wantonly. I didn’t care if this was wrong; if this was all I ever had then it would be enough.

“I love you Barbara, tell me that you love me.”

“I do Tommy.”

“I need you to say the words.”

“I love you.”

“Do you want me?”

“God yes. I shouldn't, but I do.”

“Where do you want me?”

“In my bed and inside me.”

He moaned, his lips still caressing my flesh, driving me insane. I felt my legs grow weak, and knew that if we didn’t move we would be having each other on the hall floor. 

“Bedroom. Now.”

“Lead the way.”

Laughing, I grabbed for his hand and tugged him along behind me. We fell onto the bed, him on top of me.

“Tell me you’re not going to regret this later.”

He smiled, stroking the hair back off my face. “There are only two things that I will ever regret; marrying Helen and not doing this sooner. Now, I’m sure you said something about wanting me.”

“Actually, I think I was quite specific, but I can always refresh your memory.”

He shook his head, “I don’t need to have my memory refreshed. All I need, all I've ever needed, is you.”


End file.
